You're Mine
by Pig-Rabbit-x3
Summary: Go Mi Nyu returns back to Korea after spending 2 Years in Africa. What will happen between her, Tae Kyung and the others? TaeKyung and MiNyu pairing
1. Chapter 1

This Drama does not belong to me. All Credits for the Materials used goes to its various authors. I do not take any credits at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Mi Nyu could hardly sit still now. Just another 24 hours and she'd be able to see him again, her brightest star, Hwang Tae Kyung.

Finally, she was going to be able to see him again. She had been working as a volunteer in Africa for 2 years with an acquaintance of hers, Sister Rachel. They went to the rural parts of Africa to teach the children there and because of that, she had almost lost all contact with everyone back in South Korea. Lucky for her, though, was that they could still keep in contact with letters.

The only sad thing was that letters took months to arrive and this was often annoying, as all she could do was to wait everyday. Letters often took at least 1 month to be delivered. The letters that she anticipated very much for were letters from Tae Kyung, but knowing Tae Kyung's character, it was not surprising that he hardly ever wrote to her.

It was alright though, because she had long realized that he wouldn't write to her. It was alright now, anyway. She was going to be back by his side soon. She smiled to herself.

"Why are you so happy, Gemma?" asked Sister Rachel, walking into Mi Nyu's room, "Are you very excited to be returning back to Korea?"

Mi Nyu looked up and smiled, unable to contain her happiness. "Yes, I am happy to be able to go back to Korea, although I will be sure to miss you, Sister."

"I will miss you too, Gemma. I'm glad that you're happy to go back and meet your star," replied the Sister, chuckling, "You're always talking about him. Now you will be able to see him again."

Mi Nyu deliberately looked down and pretended to be busy packing her clothes into her luggage. She was embarrassed. What the Sister said was true, she was always talking about Tae Kyung and the other A.N. Jell members, sometimes even when she wasn't intending to, she would suddenly mention them and the good times she had with them.

Noticing her embarrassment, the Sister decided to let her off and walked out of the room, chuckling to herself.

Mi Nyu waited until she couldn't hear the Sister's footsteps in the hallway anymore before she dared to look up from her luggage, still blushing furiously.

**

* * *

**

"We are preparing for touch down now, please turn off all your electronic devices and put on your seatbelts. For all passengers who are not in your seats, please return to your seats now." The pilot's voice could be heard throughout the aircraft, "Any passengers feeling unwell, please signal for the air stewards, who will be there to assist you. Thank you for taking Korean Airlines."

Mi Nyu could hardly stay in her seat now. She was going to meet Tae Kyung and the others soon! She could hardly wait anymore. Two years had past since she'd last seen them with her own eyes. They occasionally sent photographs, but that was hardly enough to make her feel better. She took out a photograph from her pocket. It was a picture of the 4 A.N. Jell members, courtesy of Jeremy, _in case you forgot how we look like,_ he wrote. Mi Nyu smiled while staring at the photo. _Like I would_, she thought, still smiling at the photo.The four A.N. Jell members, Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Jeremy and Mi Nam stood in the arrival hall with Manager Ma. They were all waiting anxiously, eager to see Mi Nyu again.

* * *

"Hyung, do you think she will be able to recognize us?" asked Jeremy, turning to look at Shin Woo.

"Of course she will. How can she forget how we look like?" reassured Shin Woo, smiling lightly.

"She should be coming out any time now," said Manager Ma, looking at his watch. He snuck a glance at Tae Kyung, wanting to see his expression. But all there was to see was Tae Kyung's usual stony and expression-less face with a twinge of annoyance. _What was he getting annoyed for today? Isn't his girlfriend coming back today? Why's he still frowning?_

Before he could answer his own questions, the gateway opened and out walked all the passengers, including Mi Nyu. But now, how did Mi Nyu look like after 2 years? Did she grow her long hair back? She hardly sent any photos, so none of them knew how she looked like now. They looked around, anxious to spot her amongst the crowd.

"Oppa!" shouted Mi Nyu, walking towards the group, "I'm back!" She stopped in front of them and smiled, wondering what to say.

Everyone stared at Mi Nyu. She didn't look much different from 2 years ago. She still looked like Mi Nam, with her short hair and their similar faces. She looked slightly skinner, maybe, and her dressing was different, but it was still easy to recognize her. Go Mi Nyu was really back.

"Go Mi Nyu, welcome back!" Jeremy was the first to break the silence, reaching out to grab Mi Nyu for a hug excitedly. Mi Nyu hugged back happily, so glad to be back that she even started tearing.

"Hey, that's not very fair! As her brother, she should have greeted me first!" argued Mi Nam, pulling Mi Nyu and Jeremy apart. Mi Nyu laughed and wiped away the tears, "Oppa, I'm back!"

Everyone took turns to hug Mi Nyu except Tae Kyung. He just stood there with his usual uninterested expression. "Hyung-nim, I'm back!" announced Mi Nyu to Tae Kyung, but Tae Kyung's expression still did not change. Instead, he just stared at Mi Nyu, twitching his eyebrow.

_Oh well, nothing's changed. Hyung-nim's still the same, ignoring me as always…_ thought Mi Nyu, trying hard to hide her disheartened expression.

"Alright, let's go now. We've got a photo shoot at 4pm, so we should hurry," said Manager Ma, taking out the A.N. Jell Van's car keys," Come on, let's go, we can talk on the way back!"

"Okay…!" said, Mi Nyu, turning back to take her luggage, only to find that Shin Woo, Mi Nam and Jeremy had already carried it for her. "It's okay, Go Mi Nyu! Just leave these to us!" exclaimed Jeremy, "Come on!"Finally, they reached the dorms. It was called a dorm, but technically, it was a big and fancy house where the four A.N. Jell members resided in.

* * *

Mi Nyu felt worn out by the flight and her adrenaline level was dropping, making her feel so tired that she slept throughout the whole journey to the dorms, leaving her with no chance to ask where she was going to be staying at.

Mi Nyu entered the house with Manager Ma and Jeremy, leaving the luggage to the other three.

Rubbing her eyes, Mi Nyu still felt sleepy. She followed Jeremy and Manager Ma into the house, forcing her eyes to stay open. "Manager... Where am I going to be staying at now? Oppa said that he'd be arranging it for me…" started Mi Nyu, feeling confused.

"Go Mi Nyu, come on up! I'll show you!" shouted Jeremy from the second floor. He was already at the second floor, beckoning Mi Nyu to follow him. Mi Nyu nodded and started climbing up the stairs and following Jeremy.

Jeremy led her to a closed door. On the door was a small little frame with the words "Go Mi Nyu's Room". Mi Nyu looked at the frame, transfixed. It was a simple design and looked a little out of shape, but it was heart-warming to see it. "Guess who did that, Go Mi Nyu!" asked Jeremy, eagerly waiting for her reply.

Mi Nyu stared at the frame and thought for a while before replying, "Jeremy?" She was confident of her answer. There was no way Tae Kyung would do such a thing and Shin Woo was too meticulous to have made such a frame. Her Oppa, Mi Nam, couldn't have made it either because he was so bad at doing handicraft, such that even making such a simple-looking frame was difficult for him, leaving the only possible person left – Jeremy.

"Go Mi Nyu, how did you know? You're so cute!" exclaimed Jeremy, reaching out to hug Mi Nyu again. This time, he was stopped by Mi Nam, who came up the stairs with Mi Nyu's luggage. He passed the luggage to Jeremy, leaving him with no hands to hug his sister.

"Open the door and look inside it," prompted Mi Nam, smiling at his sister. Mi Nyu nodded and opened the door, sneaking a peek inside.

Mi Nyu's eyes widened when she saw the interior of the room. The room was painted cream-colored and it was decorated with many cute toys and the bed was orange in color. It was beautiful. She walked into it and asked, "Is this really my room?"

Nodding, Mi Nam replied, "Yup! This is your room! We cleared out and combined the 2 storerooms of fan-gifts and renovated this room for you! Do you like it?"

"Yes! I do! Thank you, Oppa, Jeremy!" exclaimed Mi Nyu, picking up a rabbit toy from the ground and hugging it.

Just then, Manager Ma, Tae Kyung and Shin Woo entered the room. "Come on, guys, we need to leave now. Let's just leave Mi Nyu to pack!" announced Manager Ma, pulling a reluctant Jeremy out of the room.

"We're going now! We'll have a welcome party when we get back, okay!" shouted Jeremy as they all left the house.

Mi Nyu smiled and dragged her luggage into the room. Opening the first luggage, the first thing she spotted was the star necklace, given to her by Tae Kyung two years ago before she left for Africa, also the day where he had confessed his feelings to her during A.N. Jell's concert.

She took it out of the box that she kept it in and admired it. She did not dare to wear it as she didn't want to dirty it. It was too precious to her.

"Why are you so cold towards me, Hyung-nim?" mumbled Mi Nyu, looking at the necklace. "Don't you love me anymore? Or do you have some other person that you like now?" Tears started welling up in Mi Nyu's eyes. "I shall have to find a time to get an answer from him," she concluded, hugging the necklace.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the A.N. Jell Van, Jeremy and Mi Nam were excitedly discussing about the welcome party for Mi Nyu later.

"Oh! Let's buy a cake! I'm sure Mi Nyu will like it!" suggested Jeremy excitedly, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh! And we could buy ice cream! And -,"continued Mi Nam before he got interrupted by a disgruntled Tae Kyung, "Stop it with the noise! It's so annoying!" He scoffed, turning back from his seat to glare at Mi Nam and Jeremy.

Immediately there was silence in the van. Everyone was afraid of Tae Kyung's glares and they knew that it meant business.

Tae Kyung looked out the window and glared. What was that? That Go Mi Nyu, what did she think she was doing? Firstly, she did not greet him first when she met up with them. Secondly, she greeted him as "Hyung-nim"! And thirdly, why wasn't she wearing the necklace that he had given her? He had noticed that it was missing from her neck when she was asleep on the way back to the dorm. Just what was she thinking! Just her first day back and she was making him all nervous and irritated already! Tae Kyung twitched his mouth. What was he going to do now?

"What's with Hyung…? He's in an exceptionally bad mood today…" whispered Jeremy to Mi Nam, feeling the dark aura emanating from Tae Kyung. Mi Nam just shrugged.

* * *

Later that evening, the four of them returned home, carrying bags of groceries which the Coordi Noona had helped them to buy. "We're back!" Jeremy announced loudly as they stepped into the house. However, there was no reply. "Hmm… why isn't there a reply?"

"Maybe she's asleep. She must have been worn out by the flight," replied Shin Woo, calm and composed as usual. "Let's go and prepare all the food before we wake her up."

"Good idea!" exclaimed Jeremy, carrying the bags up to the roof top with Mi Nam.

Watching Mi Nam, Jeremy and Shin Woo busying themselves with the preparation, Tae Kyung merely twitched his mouth and went to his room, not bothering to help them.

Back in his room, Tae Kyung sat down at his table and tried to think of ideas for their new song. However, he could hardly concentrate as his mind was filled with thoughts of Min Nyu and her actions.

"Aish!" shouted Tae Kyung, annoyed at himself. He scrawled the words "Go Mi Nyu" all over his music sheet and tried to think of reasons why she was behaving like this.

"Maybe she's feeling embarrassed?" He said, twitching his mouth, turning to look at the Pig-Rabbit toy that was sitting on the couch behind him, "Ya! Pig-Rabbit! Tell me what you're thinking, you stupid Pig-Rabbit!"

The toy merely stared back at him from its position on the couch. The Pig-Rabbit was a representation of Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung was the one who gave that nickname to her. Even the toy was made by Tae Kyung himself. It was a rabbit toy with a pig nose. It was his emotional support when he was down and he liked to talk to it even though it did not and would not reply to him.

"Pig-Rabbit? Should I just go and ask you what your problem is?" He continued talking to the rabbit. "Yes I should, right?" Nodding his head in agreement at his own answer, he got out of his chair and decided to go and confront Mi Nyu…

**

* * *

**

That's all for the first chapter! Is it too short or too long? This is my first attempt at writing a Fan-Fic, so do comment and tell me how I can Improve! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tae Kyung knocked on the door of Mi Nyu's room, but there was no answer, so he opened the door and allowed himself in.

Inside, it was quiet and there seemed to be nobody around. He walked to the bed and saw Mi Nyu lying on it, sleeping soundly. He carefully approached the bed, trying hard to keep quiet, so as to not disturb Mi Nyu.

"She's really a pig," He muttered, snickering, "She can actually still fall asleep when I am actually so bothered about her…" He walked to her bedside and stared down at her face.

Her features were delicate. His eyes widened as he looked down at her sleeping face. She was really pretty. Without knowing, he sat down by her bedside and started to stare at her face, mesmerized.  
**  


* * *

**

Mi Nyu opened her eyes slowly. She had had a nice dream. She dreamt of the time where Tae Kyung and herself had gotten lost together, the time where he had shown her his seldom-appearing smile. _That was a nice dream,_ Mi Nyu thought, _I wish he would show that smile of his more often…_

Opening her eyes, the first thing that came into her view was Tae Kyung, with his face leaning on her bed, smiling dazedly at her. Her eyes immediately widened. "Hyung…! Hyung-nim! What are you doing here?" She asked, stuttering.

"Huh?" Tae Kyung mumbled, realizing what he had done. _What was I doing! _He stood up immediately, embarrassed.

Sitting up, Mi Nyu was now fully awake. "Hyung-nim... Were you… Looking at me?" She asked, blinking awkwardly, not daring to look at his face.

Tae Kyung glared at her. He had not meant to do that at all! He was here to ask her about everything! But he couldn't tell her that, so he could only look away. He decided that the best thing to do was to change the topic. Running away would only give that Pig-Rabbit the wrong idea. "Where... Where's your necklace! Why isn't it on your neck?"

"I…" Mi Nyu started. It was too embarrassing to tell him the reason as to why she did not wear the necklace. "I don't… I don't to dirty it…" She finally replied. Being unable to lie, she had no choice but to just tell the truth.

Tae Kyung twitched his mouth. So that was the reason why. He was pleased with her answer, at least that meant that she still cared about him and that necklace was precious to her. "Fine… But, I want you to wear it!" he demanded.

"Ok!" she said, frantically going to take the necklace out from the box.

Tae Kyung stared at her happily. Go Mi Nyu was still as obedient as ever. He watched triumphantly as she fumbled to put on the necklace, his mood turning better.

Finally she finished putting on the necklace. Walking up to him, she showed him the necklace and announced, "Hyung-nim! I've finished putting it on!"

He peered at the necklace. It still looked as good as new. Did she really not wear it at all? And what was with the 'Hyung-nim' again? "Go Mi Nyu!" he started, "Why are you still calling me Hyung-nim?"

"Huh…?" Mi Nyu blinked her eyes in confusion. She herself did not know the reason why. It just felt right to be calling him by that name. "Well… that's because…" Once again Mi Nyu found that she could not bring herself to lie. "Hyung-nim…"

"Hyung-nim again! You should just call me Oppa!" Tae Kyung's sudden outburst was so unexpected that even he himself was surprised.

Mi Nyu's eyes widened and she turned away, pressing her finger to her nose, a method, which according to Manager Ma, could help to control her bursting feelings. She blushed furiously. Was she really supposed to call him that? It was so awkward and weird… But that was what he wanted right…? Turning to face Tae Kyung again, she lowered her head, not daring to look at his face and said slowly, "Tae…Kyung…. Oppa…"

Upon hearing that, it was Tae Kyung's turn to look away. Now, that was awkward! Go Mi Nyu just looked so adorable when she said that! Tae Kyung wondered what to do next, but he found that he couldn't think of anything except Mi Nyu. It was too hard to think when he was stuck in this condition!

There was an awkward silence in the room. Both Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung did not speak or move. They just stood rooted to the ground, feeling too embarrassed to speak to each other.

Finally, Tae Kyung started to speak again. "Go Mi Nyu!" He started, not turning to look at her.

"Yeh, Hyung-…. Oppa?" Mi Nyu was not used to the idea of calling Tae Kyung 'Oppa'.

"Well… Well done…! I shall go and help Jeremy now!" He finished, making himself an excuse to leave the room. He left the room hurriedly, closing the door behind him.

After watching Tae Kyung leave the room, Mi Nyu immediately hugged her pillow and hid her face behind it. "Ahh! How embarrassing!" she mumbled as she rolled around in her bed, feeling utterly embarrassed. "What should I do?"

* * *

Back in his own room, Tae Kyung was feeling embarrassed and happy at the same time. It felt good to be called 'Oppa' by Go Mi Nyu. He couldn't help it as a big wide smile formed on his face.

Carrying the Pig-Rabbit Plush toy from the couch, he lifted it to his eye-level. Smiling, he said, "Good job, Pig-Rabbit!" and hugged it close, still smiling widely.

* * *

That night, the four A.N. Jell members and Mi Nyu had their welcome-back barbeque party at the roof-top of the dorms. The food was barbequed and served by Shin Woo, who grilled all the food to perfection.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Mi Nam served as the emcees for the party; while Tae Kyung, who refused to do anything, sat down with Mi Nyu to watch them.

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu were still not talking to each other due to the incident that afternoon. It was hard to even be sitting together. Mi Nyu busied herself with eating to avoid looking at him, while Tae Kyung pretended to be ignoring her.

"Now, let's invite Miss Go Mi Nyu to come and say a few words!" announced Jeremy suddenly, pulling Mi Nyu out from her seat. "Miss Go! What do you have to say?" he asked. Pretending that his hand was a microphone, he held it in front of Mi Nyu's mouth.

"Err…" Mi Nyu started, pausing to think about what to say. "Thank you for… holding this party for me. Shin Woo Hyung… cooks the best food, Oppa and Jeremy are the… funniest emcees and Tae Kyung… Oppa is the -"

Before she could continue with her speech, she was interrupted by Jeremy. "Go Mi Nyu! When did you start calling Hyung 'Oppa'?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Err…" Mi Nyu was lost for words.

"If you call Tae Kyung Hyung Oppa, then you should call all of us Oppa too!" protested Jeremy, looking at Mi Nyu defiantly.

"Hey! How can she call you Oppa!" protested Tae Kyung, glaring at Jeremy, who stepped back slightly, afraid of Tae Kyung's glares.

It was Mi Nam's turn to speak. "No! Mi Nyu can only call me 'Oppa', because I am her one and only Oppa!" he reasoned, turning to look at Mi Nyu, "Right, Mi Nyu?"

"Err…" Mi Nyu started, wondering what she should say.

Just then, Shin Woo stepped out of the barbeque pit and carried the food over to the table. "I think we should give Mi Nyu some space and let her decide what she wants to call everyone," he said, smiling lightly.

Jeremy and Mi Nam agreed and returned back to the stage, while Tae Kyung begrudgingly sat down.

Mi Nyu turned to thanked Shin Woo. "Thank you, Shin Woo Hyung," she said softly. He had helped her to get out of trouble once again. That was what she liked about Shin Woo Hyung. He was always there to help her when she needed help.

Shin Woo just kept quiet, smiling. He ruffled her hair before walking back to the barbeque pit. Meanwhile, Tae Kyung glared at them, feeling annoyed again.

* * *

The next day, Mi Nyu woke up really early in the morning and found that she could not fall asleep due to jet-lag. She got up and decided to make breakfast for everyone.

Everyone had a fun and enjoyable night last night. After the food was all cooked, everyone sat down to eat together and they all had fun chatting. It was fun and relaxing and it made Mi Nyu feel at home. It was really good to be back.

However, when she walked to the kitchen, she noticed that Mi Nam was already awake and was already in the midst of preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning, why are you up so early today, Oppa?" asked Mi Nyu, walking into the kitchen. Mi Nam was currently frying sunny-side ups and it smelt really good.

"Good Morning!" Mi Nam greeted back cheerfully as he cracked open another egg. "I'm always up at this time to prepare breakfast. Ever since Aunt left, I became the one in charge of breakfast!" he said, ever so cheerful even though it was still very early in the morning.

"Oppa... You know how to cook? I never knew you did!" exclaimed Mi Nyu, impressed at her own brother. She had never seen her elder twin brother cooking before. This was her first time and his skills were definitely impressive. It even made Mi Nyu feel doubtful about her own cooking skills. Mi Nam was just like a cooking professional, flipping the eggs, ever so skillfully.

"Well, all these skills were mastered thanks to you, you know," Mi Nam replied, scooping up the eggs and transferring them onto different plates. Turning to look at Mi Nyu, he saw her confused expression and smiled. "Well, I had to depend on myself in the past when I lived alone because my little sister refused to live with me!"

"Oh…" So that was the reason why. When Mi Nam had decided to move out of the orphanage and rent his own apartment, he had asked Mi Nyu to move out with him, but she had decided to follow His ways and decided to stay in the chapel to become a fully-fledged nun. In the end, Mi Nam had no choice but to respect his sister's decision and move out by himself.

_Living by himself… Life must have been hard for Oppa then, though__t Mi Nyu. And all I was thinking at that time was how to become a nun. Mother Superior was right. That was His Will, but it was not My Will… Mother Superior… I wonder how she is now… Maybe I should make a trip to visit her one of these days…_

"Doesn't these eggs look delicious? With the sausages and rice, it will taste awesome!" commented Mi Nam, full of praise for himself. "Maybe I should deliver breakfast to He Yi today… She skips breakfast and that's bad for her, but she refuses to eat…" Mumbling to himself, Mi Nam started to pack food into a box, having decided to deliver breakfast to his girlfriend, Yoo He Yi.

"He Yi sshi… Is she well?" asked Mi Nyu. She had not been in contact with He Yi since 2 years ago and was almost afraid of her. Yoo He Yi was a woman who was willing to do anything to get what she wanted. And Mi Nyu herself understood that very well.

"Yupp! Do you know her too?" asked Mi Nam. "Oh yeah! She starred in the MV that you did! She's doing pretty well now, and she's going to be staring in another drama serial soon!" he replied, getting all hyped up while mentioning about his girlfriend.

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad that Oppa is having fun with the person he loves," said Mi Nyu softly. She had not told Mi Nam about what He Yi had done 2 years ago when she was using the identity of her brother. She did not bear to, especially since her brother was now in love with He Yi. He would definitely be hurt if he found out, so Mi Nyu decided that it was best if Mi Nam didn't know what went on between them 2 years ago.

"Thanks, Sis!" exclaimed Mi Nam happily, ruffling Mi Nyu's hair as he put down her share of breakfast in front of her. "I'm going to go now! There's more rice in the rice pot, ok?" he said as he walked out of the door.

"Oppa looks really happy now. I'm glad for him…" mumbled Mi Nyu as she dug into her breakfast.

* * *

I hope the Characters are not OOC or anything. I wonder is Mi Nam's character is okay... Do review my story :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mi Nyu was washing her plate as Shin Woo walked down the stairs. Breakfast had been delicious. Mi Nam was a really good cook.

"Good Morning, Shin Woo Hyung!" she greeted as he started making himself some tea. It was Shin Woo's habit to drink tea every morning. He brewed them from tea leaves by himself and the tea he made was always warm and soothing.

"Good Morning," he greeted back, smiling. "Why are you up so early? Aren't you tired?"

"No," Mi Nyu replied as she wiped the plate. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Must be the jet lag," commented Shin Woo, taking a sip of his tea. "Want some tea?" he asked. Mi Nyu nodded. Smiling, he took out another tea cup from the cupboard and filled it with tea. Taking the cups, he sat down at the seats in front of the kitchen counter.

Putting the plate back into the cupboard, Mi Nyu sat down beside Shin Woo and took a sip from her cup of tea. It was refreshing.

Shin Woo looked at her and took another sip from his cup. "So, how does it feel to be back here after two years?" he asked, looking at Mi Nyu.

Mi Nyu paused to think for awhile before saying, "It's good to be back. I've missed out on a lot during the past two years and it's really good to be back here."

Shin Woo just smiled and sipped on his tea. _Shin Woo Hyung still hasn't changed. He's still so reserved and polite. Even though I rejected him two years ago, he is still so kind and nice towards me,_ thought Mi Nyu sheepishly.

Just then, Jeremy came down the stairs. Seeing Mi Nyu and Shin Woo, he greeted them cheerfully. "Good Morning, Hyung and Go Mi Nyu!"

"Good Morning, Jeremy," greeted back Mi Nyu, smiling.

Walking to the refrigerator, Jeremy opened it and started rummaging through its contents. "I'm going to make juice today! Do you want some, Go Mi Nyu?" he announced, pulling out a packet of carrots from the refrigerator.

Nodding even though she was still drinking the tea made by Shin Woo, Mi Nyu got out of her seat. "I'll help you!"

"Really?" Jeremy exclaimed happily. "I don't mind that!"

* * *

By the time Tae Kyung came down, Mi Nyu and Jeremy had already finished making the juice and were engrossed in an animated conversation, while Shin Woo was listening to them with an amused expression.

Pouring himself a glass of water, he glared at Jeremy and Mi Nyu, who immediately stopped talking.

Tae Kyung smirked and walked away with his glass of water.

"O… Oppa! You're not taking breakfast again?" asked Mi Nyu, turning to look at Tae Kyung from her seat at the kitchen counter.

Tae Kyung stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Mi Nyu, twitching his mouth. "No. I hate eating breakfast in the morning."

"But! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so you shouldn't be skipping it!" exclaimed Mi Nyu innocently.

Smirking, Tae Kyung said nothing and went back to his room.

Seeing him leave, Jeremy looked at Mi Nyu and asked, "Why is Hyung so cold towards you? Aren't you his girlfriend?"

Staring at the table-top, Mi Nyu said nothing and just frowned as Jeremy and Shin Woo looked on silently.

* * *

Later in the day, Mi Nyu went to pay a visit to her aunt, Go Mi Ja.

Since young, Mi Nyu and Mi Nam had been orphans and lived in the orphanage, depending on each other to survive. They had no idea who their parents were and whether they had any relatives.

That was the reason why Mi Nam wanted to become a star. He had hoped that when he was famous, he would have the ability to find their mother and any other kin that they had.

And two years ago, when he had debuted, they found her – their mother. But she was dead and nobody had any idea about who she was. However, with his debut, they also found their aunt.

Their aunt, in Mi Nyu's opinion, was a nice woman who took care of the A.N. Jell members well during her stay at the A.N. Jell dorms two years ago. She cooked and cleaned for them and had no complaints.

She had heard from Mi Nam that not long ago, their aunt had earned enough money from a small business venture with her friends and had decided to move out of the dorms.

Looking up from the slip of paper that contained her aunt's address, Mi Nyu stared at the building ahead. It was not a very new and grand building, but it did not look very shabby either. It was painted in a light shade of pink and looked pretty cozy.

Smiling lightly, she folded up the slip of paper and entered the building.

* * *

"Ding Dong!" went the door bell of Apartment 05-23 loudly. Mi Nyu pressed the door bell and stepped back, waiting for the door to open.

After a few moments, the door was opened by her aunt, who wearily asked, "Who is it?" as she looked outside.

Spotting Mi Nyu, she immediately pushed open the door and exclaimed, "Mi Nyu ah! Is this really you!"

Smiling, Mi Nyu greeted her aunt, "Yes, it's really me, aunt. I'm back!"

"Oh my! You still look the same, don't you! Come on in!" invited her aunt, gesturing for Mi Nyu to enter the apartment.

* * *

Smiling, Mi Nyu entered the house.

Settling comfortably on the couch, Mi Nyu and Mi Ja started chatting with each other.

After finishing with the usual chats about the past two years, Mi Ja suddenly asked, "Mi Nyu ah, are you still going out with leader?"

Slightly taken aback by the sudden question, Mi Nyu paused for a while before replying sheepishly a soft 'yes'.

Mi Ja looked at her with a curious expression before changing the topic. "Oh yes, this coming Wednesday is going to be your father's death anniversary. I'll be going back to the countryside to pay my respects to them. Do you want to come along with me?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"That.. would be a good idea," replied Mi Nyu, giving a small smile. "I'll go back and ask Oppa if he wants to come along."

* * *

Later that night, Mi Nyu went back to the A.N. Jell dorms. It was dinnertime. As they sat down to have dinner, they started to talk about work over dinner.

Suddenly, Jeremy turned to look at Mi Nyu and asked, "Go Mi Nyu! What did you do today?"

Mi Nyu looked up from her rice bowl and mumbled, "I went to visit Aunt Mi Ja at her home today." Stuffing another spoonful of mouthful of rice into her mouth, Mi Nyu remembered that she was supposed to ask Mi Nam if he was free to go with them to the countryside for their father's death anniversary. "Oppa, I'll be going with aunt to the countryside this Wednesday to pay our respects to dad, since it'll be his death anniversary this Wednesday. Do you want to come along?"

"Hmm..?" mumbled Mi Nam as he chewed on his food. "Sure. I think we're free on Wednesday, right Hyung?" he asked, turning to look at Shin Woo.

"Yeah. Manager Ma said something like that just now," replied Shin Woo, not looking up.

"I know!" Jeremy butted in energetically. "Since we are all free on Wednesday, why don't we all go to the countryside together! That will be really fun!" His excitement could be seen from his gleaming eyes.

"Sure! We could even ask He Yi along!" added in Mi Nam, getting excited as well.

"No!" Tae Kyung, Shin Woo and Jeremy immediately yelled in unison, shocking both Mi Nam and Mi Nyu, who choked on her rice. Apparently after Mi Nam became interested in He Yi, the other A.N. Jell members had also decided, like Mi Nyu, to not disclose what had happened between them and He Yi during Mi Nam's absence, so as to not spoil the relationship of the two. However, they had always made sure that they stayed away from He Yi, as they did not want to trifle with her and none of them wanted what had happened previously to repeat again.

After making sure that Mi Nyu was fine, Mi Nam asked indignantly, "What's wrong with inviting He Yi over? I just want to spend time with my girlfriend!" He turned away, looking hurt.

Everyone became silent and wondered what to say. They didn't want to tell him the real reason.

Finally, Shin Woo spoke. "Let's just let He Yi-sshi come along with us. We've not met up with her for a long time now," he said with a thoughtful look.

Mi Nam immediately brightened up while the others just gave small sighs and continued eating their dinners.

_Wednesday is going to be such an wonderful day_, thought Mi Nyu as she continued eating her dinner, feeling happy.

* * *

Hey guys,

I Know I haven't written for like 6 months or so! I'm sososososo sorry ): I swear I will continue to work hard and produce more chapters.. So please be patient and continue to support me :) I've kinda been really busy, so I've not written and I've kinda forgotten my plot / the drama's plot. so yeah, be patient and do comment and give me suggestions if I'm going OOC or theres something you wanna comment on :) I don't mind ! :D Thanks guys for supporting me. Iloveyouguyssomuch C:

~Pig-Rabbit-x3 :)


	4. Chapter 4

From Pig-Rabbit ; Hello dear readers! I'm finally back! It has been 2 (or more) years since I've updated.. I wonder if people will still read this since it's from so long ago.. Anways, I've decided to continue from where I've left off now that my exams are about to be over (technically it starts in 2 days, but that also means it's ending soon! YAY!) Recently I've also watched the remake of You're Beautiful (the Taiwan version, staring Jiro Wang!) which kind of refreshed my memory of the whole story and stuff like that. Yup, I know there's probably some differences and my characters may no longer be as accurately depicted as before. but I'm trying my best, so I hope you'll enjoy it (or at least survive reading through it) Comments are welcomed ! Would love to read your ideas ! :) I typed this just about 2 hours ago, and I was really eager to post it, so forgive me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Finally, the long awaited Wednesday came. The four A.N. Jell members, Manager Ma, Aunt Mi Ja, He Yi and Mi Nyu were all standing outside the A.N. Jell dormitory, waiting for a decision to be made bout the carpool arrangements.

"How about me and Mi Ja-sshi take the car, while the rest of you take the van?" suggested Manager Ma, swinging the car keys in his hands.

"Then who's going to drive us?!" argued Jeremy, frowning.

"I refuse to squeeze into that cramped van with all of you!" protested He Yi, grabbing hold of Mi Nam's arm while giving him a pleading look.

Being impatient as usual, Tae Kyung snapped. "How about just letting me and Go Mi Nyu take the car while the rest of you take the van." He grabbed the car keys decisively from Manager Ma.

"NO!" exclaimed the rest of the A.N. Jell members and Manager Ma immediately, so loud that it shocked Tae Kyung into dropping the car keys in shock.

* * *

Eventually, after taking a vote, it was decided that Mi Nam and He Yi would take the car.

Most of them had decided to vote for He Yi as they were worried that she would think of something evil to deal with them if they didn't let her have the car, which was more spacious and comfortable compared to the A.N. Jell Van. Besides, she had once said that she didn't want to see Mi Nyu ever again, so now that Mi Nyu was back, who knew what He Yi would try to do.

Everyone loaded their luggage into the car and van boot respectively and they finally drove away towards their destination.

In the van, Mi Nyu sighed contentedly. _This was going to be a great trip,_ she thought._ It will_ _finally be a good chance for me to talk to Hyun.. Oppa and sort out everything.._

* * *

At exactly half past three, they finally reached the site of the grave. Since it was the first time Mi Nyu was visiting the graves after 2 years, it was silently decided that only Mi Nam, Mi Nyu and Mi Ja would go up to visit the graves.

At the grave, Mi Nyu laid down some fresh flowers that she had gotten earlier and they all said their prayers.

2 years ago, while searching for their parents, it was also revealed that Tae Kyung's mother, Mo Hwa Ran, was involved in the separation of their parents. Due to her selfishness and belief that their father was still deeply in love with her, she stole the song that was meant as a gift for their mother and held onto the belief that that song was meant for her, even to the extent that she neglected Tae Kyung, the son that she had with a man she did not love, bringing misery to Tae Kyung throughout his childhood. She even told Mi Nyu that her father was always in love with her and that her mother died in solitude after giving birth to both Mi Nam and Mi Nyu. This had caused a further strain in her relationship with Tae Kyung, as well as, brought a brief but painful separation between Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu.

Mi Nyu looked at her father's grave with a sad look in her eyes. She was glad that all the misunderstandings were eventually cleared and that it was never true that her father did not love her mother. But this did not change the fact that her parents were no longer around or the fact that Tae Kyung grew up without any love from his mother. She had chosen to stop blaming Mo Hwa Ran for all the trouble that she had caused, and Tae Kyung had promised that he'd stop her from ever singing the song that was, in fact, meant for her mother ever again. That led her to wonder if Tae Kyung had too, had come to forgive and accept his mother.

Mi Nam placed his right arm on his younger sister's shoulders. "What are you so deep in thought about, huh?" He asked jokingly.

Mi Nyu was jolted back to reality and looked around to realize that Mi Ja was gone. "Where did Aunt go?" she asked, looking around.

"She said she'd go down to the village and get the house ready for us before we get there, so we can stay here a little longer." Answered Mi Nam "Besides, you were so deep in thought... Were you having a spiritual conversation with Dad?"

This led Mi Nyu to turn and give her brother a frown while she tried to push his arm away in an attempt to show her displeasure at his teasing.

Mi Nam chuckled. He let go of Mi Nyu and sat down on the grass patch in front of the grave, patting the spot beside him. Mi Nyu sat down beside him and they stared at the landscape in front of them.

"Oppa… if everything in the past didn't happen, what do you think would become of us today?" started Mi Nyu. This was a question that often came to her mind ever since she found out about the past.

"Hmm…Maybe you'd be brighter!" joked Mi Nam, which caused him to get punched in his arm by Mi Nyu. "Ok, ok, I'm just kidding… I guess, we probably wouldn't be here today and you would never have joined A.N. Jell in my name…" Upon saying this, Mi Nam paused.

After a short pause, he continued. "You know, Oppa has always felt very apologetic towards you. If it wasn't for me and my stupid stint with the surgery, you wouldn't have had to replace me and give up your dream instead. Then, you wouldn't have had to deal with all these complicated things by yourself either. So Mi Nyu ah, I'm… sorry."

Mi Nyu was genuinely taken back by her brother's words. She had never thought that he would think of it this way.

"Actually… Oppa, instead of accepting you apology, I should thank you instead. Mother Superior once asked me whether I really felt that following His way was really what I wanted. At the point, I did not understand what she was trying to say, but now I do! Thanks to you I've also found someone that I like, so don't apologise to me, Oppa, accept my thanks instead."

Mi Nam did not say anything and instead started staring at the landscape in front of where they were sitting again. His younger sister was still the same, kind and innocent.

Deciding that it was time to go, Mi Nam stood up and stuck his hand out to pull Mi Nyu up. "Come on, time to go! The others are still waiting for us!" He said, going back to his carefree tone.

Standing up, they both bowed and gave their respects to their father one last time before heading back down the hill.

* * *

By the time the whole group of them reached the village, it was already late in the afternoon and they were just in time to unpack and set up the BBQ pit and materials for their BBQ party that night.

As usual, Jeremy was very enthusiastic about it since he liked to have parties. Without even unpacking his hand-carry, he started setting up the pit, urging the others to join him.

Everyone eventually started helping out (except He Yi, who did not want to dirty her hands) and the party was ready within almost no time at all.

That night, while they ate, Jeremy suggested having a karaoke session out in the open with his make-shift mike, made out of a fork and a chicken ball. He started belting out songs loudly and excitedly, not caring that all his lyrics were fumbled out. Soon, Mi Nam and Manager Ma, who couldn't bear to listen to him any longer, cut in and started singing as well, leading to a mix of many different songs between the 3 of them. Everyone was having fun, even He Yi, who was coyly clapping along to the off-tune singing.

_Being together like this is indeed fun,_ thought Mi Nyu, clapping and singing along as well.

Tae Kyung was also amused by the singing and was giving a half-smirk, half-smile look as he watched them all sing. He turned to look at Mi Nyu and gave his smile gave way to a small frown. He had wanted them to have some alone time together this morning in the car, but since it was vetoed by the others, he had no choice but to go along with the decision to take the van. What could he do create more time between them?

He caught Mi Nyu's eyes and gave her a signal for them to get up and go. Mi Nyu caught his signal and nodded. Although unsure of what was to come, she nervously got up and the both of them got up.

"Let's go elsewhere, it's too noisy here…"

Mi Nyu nodded and the pair of them walked towards the back of the house.

* * *

From Pig-Rabbit (Again): "THAT'S IT?! AFTER SO LONG?!" hahaha! If that's your reaction then I'm so sorry! I didn't have time to continue on this. But well, like you guys wanted, I'm going to make some progress to the rs b/w TK and MN, so .. wait for it! Will be updating as soon as I can!


End file.
